hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2029 Atlantic Hurricane Season
The 2029 Atlantic hurricane season began on June 1st, 2029 and ended November 30th, 2029. Seasonal forecasts Season Summary The 2029 Atlantic hurricane season was Active due to a Neutral ENSO. The season saw 10 Depressions, 10 named storms, 7 hurricanes and 4 major hurricanes. The season collectively caused $801 billion (2016 USD) in damage and claimed 20,089 lives. Storms Hurricane Abigail In mid May, a rare, pre-season tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa. Due to unfavorable wind shear in the warm waters of the Atlantic Main Development Region adjacent to Cape Verde, the wave was initially given a near zero chance of formation by the National Hurricane Center through five days. Traveling due west across the central tropical Atlantic, the system initially remained heavily sheared and organized due to entrainment from the Saharan Air Layer. By May 16, the wave passed directly over the Windward Islands of the Lesser Antilles, lashing the island chain with heavy rains and tropical storm-force wind gusts. Thereafter, the system met the abnormally warm waters of the Caribbean Sea upon crossing the threshold, gradually beginning to organize and develop substantial convection within the vicinity of the core. Tracking very slowly in a general westerly motion, steered mainly by an upper-level trough, the invest slowly began to consolidate early May 19. That same day, advisories were initiated on Tropical Storm Abigail as the precursor disturbance had been maintaining sustained tropical storm-force winds for at least 24 hours prior. Tropical Storm Watches were hoisted across Belize and Honduras in anticipation of the cyclone, with the effects of torrential rainfall expected to be catastrophic. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2021 till:01/12/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2021 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:23/05/2021 till:01/06/2021 color:C3 text:Abigail (C3) from:12/06/2021 till:23/06/2021 color:C2 text:Benny (C2) from:12/06/2021 till:20/06/2021 color:TS text:Carla (TS) from:21/06/2021 till:02/07/2021 color:C5 text:Dylon (C5) from:22/06/2021 till:02/07/2021 color:C2 text:Ella (C2) from:26/06/2021 till:04/07/2021 color:C1 text:France (C1) from:16/07/2021 till:29/07/2021 color:C1 text:Gemina (C1) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2021 till:01/06/2021 text:May from:01/06/2021 till:01/07/2021 text:June from:01/07/2021 till:01/08/2021 text:July from:01/08/2021 till:01/09/2021 text:August from:01/09/2021 till:01/10/2021 text:September from:01/10/2021 till:01/11/2021 text:October from:01/11/2021 till:01/12/2021 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storm names The following names will be used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 2117 season. Retirement During the WMO meeting on April 29th, 2030, the names ''-'' and ''-'' were officially retired Due to the Damage and Deaths they caused. There were replaced by ''-'' and ''-'' for the 2123 season. -The List for 2123- Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Rating ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms or subtropical storms (Originally not included up until 2012) that at lasted a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, have higher ACE totals. Tropical Depressions are not included in season total. Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2029 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected (bold indicates made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2016 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). 2029 Storms Category:Future tropical cyclone season Category:Future tropical cyclone seasons